Coffee and Bad Boys
by BuffKatie
Summary: Lorelai and Rory take Jess and Luke to their Friday dinner because Emily invited some of her friends
1. Default Chapter

"Coffee and Bad Boys"  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own any of these characters  
  
Author: Katie (buffster)  
  
Rating: whatever the show is rated  
  
  
  
The sunlight was beating down on Rory as she drove home from school. She couldn't help but feel the estactic joy in her stomach for what was to come. It was finally summer break, a time where she didn't have to worry about school, but it was a time to sleep in and catch up on her reading. She already had a list of books to read over the summer. Her list consisted of: Mists of Avalon, The Princess Bride, and Pride and Prejudice. Her list was up to about 30 books so far and she was more than eager to read them all.  
  
She pulled up into the driveway and didn't even make it up the steps when Lorelai came out and pulled her by the arm.  
  
"I need coffee now." She said.  
  
"Circulation is now being cut off." Rory managed to get out through breaths. Lorelai let go and began speed-walking down the street.  
  
"Why the sudden need for coffee?" Rory asked, running to keep up with her.  
  
"Is there ever a reason for it?!" She asked in mock shock. Rory ran in front of her and stopped her with her arms.  
  
"Why? You tell me or I will tell Luke no coffee for you." She said.  
  
"Than you both will die." Lorelai said, giving her a death look. Rory gave her a look back and Lorelai lifted her hands in the air.  
  
"Fine, fine. My dear old lovely mother is making us dress up and eat dinner with some of her snotty old friends. We won't be able to survive. I am going to need more hostages!" She said, looking scared.  
  
"We always dress up." Rory pointed out.  
  
"No….yeah…Fine!! But more so than usual. I'm tempted to wear jeans and a sweatshirt just to see the look on my mom's face." Lorelai said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"You can't. She'll kick us out." Rory protested.  
  
"Thus the appeal."  
  
"That or she will make you change into one of her outfits."  
  
"Oh the horror! Nevermind." Lorelai said cringing. Rory giggled and they both entered Luke's.  
  
"I have an idea." Lorelai said. Rory looked at her.  
  
"We get Luke to come as a hostage and pretend that we are dating so I don't seem horrid. Then you could bring Dean or Lane and we each have our own hostage." She said, grinning. Rory groaned.  
  
"No way. Dean is working Friday and Lane has to do something with her mom so there is no way that that will work out. Sorry." She said, innocently.  
  
Luke walked by and looked at them. His eyes narrowed as he set their usual order down on the table.  
  
"You two are whispering and look like your planning something. This is never good." He said. Lorelai smiled and leaned towards him.  
  
"Luke, have I mentioned how nice you look tonight?" She said. Luke shook his head.  
  
"No No No. Whatever you want, the answer is no." He said, backing away.  
  
"Oh come on, all you have to do is come to my family dinner Friday, pretend to be my boyfriend and it's fine." She said, starting to beg.  
  
"I have heard too much about these dinners and I am kind of scared to go." He said, walking away.  
  
"You can bring Jess if you want." Rory offered. Lorelai shot her a look but Rory ignored it. At that moment, Jess walked up to them.  
  
"Bring Jess where and do what to him?" He demanded. Lorelai shot him a look.  
  
"A deserted warehouse to dispose of your body." She joked. Rory kicked her from under the table.  
  
"Must be the lack of coffee." Rory said, shooting her mom a look. Lorelai looked at look with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What do you say Luke? Pretty pretty please." She pleaded. He rolled his eyes and gave a grunt.  
  
"Whatever. Pick me and Jess up at 7." He said.  
  
"It's like a date except we are the guys and it's not going to be fun." Lorelai said to Rory.  
  
"It might not be that bad." Rory pointed out.  
  
"It's dinner with my mother and her friends…it will be bad."  
  
~~~~  
  
The house seemed to be more intimidating then usual. Lorelai and Rory stopped and stared at it, Jess and Luke behind them.  
  
"Be prepared. Be smart. Oh and be ready to climb out of the nearest window." Lorelai said as they advanced towards the door. It flew open and there stood Emily.  
  
"You're late..and you have guests." She saw Luke and shot Lorelai a smug look, only to receive a dirty look back.  
  
"You all look very nice tonight. Glad to see you dressed up more than usual." Emily said, leading them into the house.  
  
"Wow mom, must be some important guest because I don't see one speck of dust." Lorelai said.  
  
"Please, Lorelai there is never a speck of dust in my house." Jess ran his hand over a table and showed his fingertips to Rory, dust on them.  
  
"Liar." He whispered.  
  
"You should talk." Rory shot back, grinning. They walked into the living room and a familiar voice entered Rory's thoughts.  
  
"Mary. Long time no see." She turned around.  
  
"Tristan..what are you doing here?" She asked, hiding her shock.  
  
"Back for the summer. Miss me?" He asked.  
  
"Cry myself to sleep every night." She said, walking away. Tristan looked over at Jess.  
  
"Tristan." He said, extending his hand.  
  
"Jess." He said back. Tristan shot a look at Rory and leaned against the wall.  
  
"So she dumped bag boy and is going out with you?" He asked, making an assumption. Jess looked over at Rory.  
  
"Yeah, she went for the smarter choice." He lied. Tristan nodded his head slowly and looked away.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
"So..Ms. Gilmore, what do you do for a living?" Mrs. DuGrey asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Call me Lorelai. Ms. Gilmore makes me sound so old..like I sit around and do nothing. Which I don't. I run the inn in stars hollow." She said, stumbling over words.  
  
"How very..small town like." Mrs. DuGrey said, trying to look interested.  
  
~~  
  
Lorelai bumped into Rory in the hall. They both stared the window that stood in front of them.  
  
"I'm tempted." Lorelai whispered.  
  
"We can't just leave Luke and Jess." Rory protested.  
  
"Good point. My mother might kill them." Lorelai said. Giving each other a defeated look, they retreated back to the party. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Part 2~*~  
  
"Mom, is this even food?" Lorelai asked, scrunching up her nose and she shot a disgusted look at her mom. Emily sighed and looked at Ms. DuGrey.  
  
"I am so sorry, my daughter does not know the proper things to say at a dinner. I told you she has no manners." Emily whispered, but it was more like a loud whisper as Lorelai glared at her.  
  
"Excuse me? I do too have mannners, mom. I asked a question." She protested. Rory shot a look at Jess that clearly said trouble was brewing. Jess shook his head, and the two didn't notice Tristan watching them.  
  
"So, Rory, how long have you two been going out?" He asked innocently. The table grew silent and both Lorelai and Luke's forks fell to the plate. Lorelai shot Rory a look.  
  
"Rory?!" She asked, shock in her voice. Rory stared at Tristan in confusion.  
  
"Tristan, what are you talking about?" She asked, confused. Tristan shot Jess a smug look.  
  
"Well, someone had just informed of it earlier. And I was wondering what happened to dear ol' bag boy?" He asked. The missing pieces of the puzzle fell into place as Rory gave Jess an evil look.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked him. Jess raised his hands up.  
  
"I don't know what he is talking about. Maybe military school did something to his brain." He replied.  
  
"How did you know I went to military school?" Tristan asked, suspiscion in his eyes.  
  
"I learn something new every day." He said, shooting a lightening fast look at Rory. Not fast enough for Tristan though.  
  
"Talk about me, Mary?" He asked, winking. Rory let out of a breath of frustration.  
  
"Oh you know it. Excuse me." She said, getting up from the table, leaving everyone to just stare at each other.  
  
~~~  
  
Rory sat on the back porch, and just looked into Emily's garden. She wasn't really all that mad at Jess, but it was all too overwhelming to have Tristan back. It wasn't as if she liked him. If she did it was only as a friend. But for some reason, her feelings were jumbled up. She heard the door open behind her, but didn't bother to look behind her. It didn't really matter. Tristan sat down next to her.  
  
"So, long time no see, huh?" He said, trying to break in a conversation.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked hesitantly. He held his hands up.  
  
"Well, to be able to have a civil conversation." He shot back. Rory sighed and leaned against the chair. Tristan slouched back with her.  
  
"You're ruining your posture." He commented. Rory gave him a look.  
  
"Does is look like I care?" She asked, not bothering to move.  
  
"So, you like Jess?" He asked innocently.  
  
"No! I love Dean." She said, but didn't succeed in convincing him.  
  
"I may not be close to you, Mary, but I know that you are not happy with Dean. And I also know that I kind of see something between you and Jess." He said quietly. Rory sat up straight and looked him in the eye.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you acting so NICE?" She exclaimed. Tristan laughed and Rory felt her stomach turn, that was not a happy laugh.  
  
"Frightening, isn't it? I honestly don't know why.Wanna know something funny, Mary? I actually didn't mind military school. Can you believe that? I would rather be doing push-ups than going to stupid dinners and pretend I live in the perfect family." He snapped.  
  
"Then go back." Rory said simply. A look of disbelief crossed over Tristan's features.  
  
"You're joking right. You know what me being gone did? It ruined my familys image. We had the perfect image and people wanted to be like us. Then I get kicked out of school and the image fell apart. People like to gossip. They thrive on it, it makes them feel good to see the "perfect" family to fall apart. Makes them feel like they are doing something right." He said. Rory stared in shock at him. He just opened up to her in a way that he never had.  
  
"Why did you just tell me all of this?" She asked, questions in her blue eyes. Tristan shrugged, not saying anything this time. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before another word was spoken.  
  
"So, whats with you and bag boy?" He asked.  
  
"He has a name."  
  
"Deave?"  
  
"You can be a real jerk sometimes."  
  
"It's my nature. How is Deave? Did you actually realize how possessive he was getting?" He asked. Rory stood up.  
  
"Look, get his name right. You're bad with names, did you know that? And stop trying to get back in my life. Actually, no, you were never a big part of my life so nevermind." She said, opening the door. She slammed into Jess and pushed him away. Jess stared in shock as she walked away. And he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
"What did you do?" He asked, walking up to Tristan. Tristan snorted.  
  
"I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?" He asked. Jess pushed him.  
  
"You know what I am talking about. She just walked out upset. What did you say?" He asked, getting to be angry.  
  
"Be careful, JESS, you might start to act like bag-boy." Tristan said, walking out. 


End file.
